


Sonic Revival

by RobsterSkellington



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobsterSkellington/pseuds/RobsterSkellington
Summary: After 6 months of torture, and nearly a week of having to pretend he's okay, Sonic really needs a break. But why would he be allowed that? When a new foe decides to befriend one of his current ones, Sonic must be prepared to defend himself and those he loves, without fully knowing what he's up against.This was a game idea that a friend and I came up with. The two of us no longer speak and I doubt he'll see this. This is set after Sonic Forces and is an attempt of something darker.Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega and Sonic Team.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Are you really okay?

It had been about 2 weeks since the Resistance had gotten their world back. Buildings, homes and lives were being fixed up and rebuilt. But something was off... and it was Knuckles who noticed it first. Sonic was always happy-go-lucky, running around and smashing things. It was like that again for a while; the Rookie saved Sonic from the Death Egg, they and Sonic both challenged then defeated Infinite, it looked like nothing had changed. That's when Knuckles began to notice things. Sonic was a surprisingly early riser, he loved to run across hills at sunrise, as if he was racing to meet the sun every morning; lately, it was uncommon to see him out of the house before noon. Amy visited Sonic every day, for at least 2 hours at a time, but the both shook it off when asked.  
"At least that means they're not doing anything," Knuckles would say to the Chaotix, "cos Amy wouldn't be able to be quiet about it!"

Sonic never spoke about the torture, and now that the world wasn't in imminent danger, he wanted a bit of time to himself. He hardly got it though; Tails was now practically attached to him at the hip! He wasn't actually complaining. Thinking about seeing Tails was the only thing helping Sonic stay sane through that Hell. Tails had noticed that his big brother had changed, but was too happy with the fact that he was alive to talk about it. Although... Sonic was never really one to dwell on the past, or think too much about the future, but lately, he had been spending time thinking about his past adventures; he was often looking at his photo album, the pictures being of all the adventures he'd had in the past, and when he wasn't looking at them, he'd be looking at or wearing treasures he'd gotten over the years. After the 6 months he'd spent in space, he'd taken to wearing his old friend Chip's... um, Light Gaia's necklace, on his wrist as a bracelet. Something he'd wear on occasion is the ring his Genie friend Shahra gave him so she could grant wishes, or a locket that his uncle made him, which had a photo of his parents inside. Sonic never met his folks, but seeing their faces often gave him peace.

Knuckles had finally had enough and decided to talk to Sonic about it properly, and barged into his house, then into his room. He'd forgotten for a moment that Amy visited often, and jolted a bit when he saw her... but then tensed when he saw what she was doing to Sonic. Amy was applying foundation to Sonic's arms, in order to hide a horrific amount of deep white lines. How on Earth had none of them noticed?! Eggman had LITERALLY scarred Sonic. Sonic looked really ashamed, a look that didn't suit him.  
"Guess my secret's out, huh? Yeah, Eggman roughed me up good, if he wasn't making the Phantom Ruby's fakes do it. Before you ask... the Chaotix knew about the scars. Espio gave me make up to hide them. Never did find out why he had it in the first place."  
Knuckles just stared at the scars then eventually sighed,  
"Hey, Ames? Mind if Sonic and I talk a bit? I won't be a jerk, I promise."  
Reluctantly, Amy took Tails out, heading to check on the construction of the nearby town.

The two old friends and rivals didn't talk for a while, they just sat in each other's company. The Echidna eventually broke the silence, but didn't look at the Blue Blur as he spoke.  
"You're not alone, so why do you keep doing things alone? You're such a kid at times. I don't blame you, but that doesn't mean I agree with it."  
Sonic snarled a little at that. "Don't be a hypocrite, knucklehead. You always do things alone. That's always been your thing. Guarding the Master Emerald, making sure Team Chaotix stay together, keeping track of the Chaos Emeralds when they vanish..."  
"Okay, okay! I get it. But I'm used to being alone, remember? I'm the last of my kind. If Espio hadn't befriended me on Angel Island, or you hadn't stopped me from helping Eggman, I'd have happily stayed that way. Seeing you like this is a nightmare. I... we missed you, Sonic. Can you let us help you? Cos... you're not okay."  
When he turned to face the cobalt hedgehog, his heart froze. Sonic was crying. He was actually full on sobbing like a child. Knuckles hadn't seen this before! Sonic sobbed, hiccupped and sniffled, having finally given up on pretending.  
"You're right. I'm not. I can't sleep on a night without hearing Infinite or Eggman's laugh. My arms hurt. I tried to escape and got my leg broken for my trouble. It healed fine, but it goes stiff. I can't run properly, Knux. And that's the ONE THING I do best. I... I've started having trouble breathing, I get dizzy, I-"  
Knuckles wrapped his arms around Sonic, holding him close. Eventually the tears dried, and an exhausted hedgehog finally smiled.

Sonic admitted his problems to his friends, and was met with huge support. He stopped wearing makeup on his arms, but continued to talk to Amy; the makeup had only taken 10 minutes, the rest of the time she was there was for him to talk, with Amy acting almost like a therapist. Sonic was always grateful to have Amy, even if he didn't return her feelings, not really liking her as a girlfriend. Espio suggested meditation, which helped him to breathe, and ground himself whenever he had panic attacks. Shadow had a different method of helping; he and Sonic would start sparring matches, the two of them brawling, which helped on multiple levels: first, it helped strengthen his bones and muscles again, second, it helped Sonic vent out his anger, and third, it tired him out so he wouldn't struggle to go to sleep on a night. As for the nightmares, Tails would actually share the room with Sonic, so he could wake his friend up if the nightmare was too bad, or they both would actually fall asleep hugging each other. The two often made excuses just to be able to do that. 

Everything seemed to be looking up again... so why did things start to go wrong again so soon? Oh, right. Cos of him.


	2. Looks like he won't help you... allow me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good Doctor finally returns and reveals a truth to his new ally... with bad consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally written as a transcript for the game my ex friend and I wrote 2 years ago. Hopefully it wrote well as a story, it was written to be a cutscene.

Infinite had been fuming for the past month. After his defeat, Eggman's came soon after. Now he and the Phantom Ruby had vanished!! Infinite wanted to attack Sonic and his pathetic friends as soon as possible, but without the real one, the Phantom Ruby prototypes were completely powerless. The Phantom Ruby was only capable of creating virtual reality illusions, but it worked well; using these illusions, Infinite need only imagine that he was stronger and faster, and the prototype he wore on his chest made it so. Now... he was just a pathetic Jackal who hid his scarred abomination of a face behind a mask. The Doctor's lackey's, Orbot and Cubot, had given Infinite company for the past month, as had Metal Sonic. They all got along far better than the only one with a beating heart could admit.

Finally, he returned. Eggman looked like a disgrace. Covered in soot, stinking of smoke, with his glasses cracked. Infinite refused to hold himself back and glared at him with a snarl,  
"Why did you do that?! I could have continued to fight! I could've beaten that blue moron! I had him and that Rookie of theirs where I wanted them!"  
"You were losing," Eggman responded gruffly, his voice slightly hoarse, "I'm not so evil nor stupid as to abandon my best chance of beating that spiky ball of fluff."  
Infinite could only sigh in frustration, "Very well. I understand, and I suppose I must thank you. At least we can try again, yes? This prototype has lost too much power... I need the real Phantom Ruby. No more messing around. I can beat him this time!"  
What Eggman said next made Infinite's blood run cold.

"It was destroyed, along with the Death Egg Robot. Seems that its power was invulnerable, but the gem itself? Shattered. I couldn't so much as save a fragment. Sonic destroyed it. We'll find some other way, do not fear."  
Infinite could barely stop staring at Eggman with disbelief. The Phantom Ruby broke?! It was gone?! Now he'll never destroy Sonic... get revenge on Shadow... what could he do now? Through gritted teeth he nodded and walked away from his 'boss',  
"Very well. Let me know if you require any assistance..." then proceeded to leave, anger and fury emanating from him like an aura.

Once Infinite was out of earshot, Eggman checked on the Phantom Ruby, tucked neatly inside his jacket pocket, then sighed heavily.  
"This was a mistake. Once he finds out, he'll betray me like all other allies in the past. I suppose I'd better beat him to the punch... even if I have to work with that blue rat to do so. With or without the Phantom Ruby Prototype, he is stronger than me... or any of my mechs. Can't let him betray me first."  
With that, he sat himself down in the Eggmobile and flew off.

The Ultimate Mercenary was destroying a bunch of discarded EggRobo's to release his anger. He was LIVID. The Phantom Ruby was gone, he could feel the last of the strength it gave him begin to disappear. He clenched his jaw to stop angry tears from falling, balled his fists to stop the shaking.  
"Without the real one, my Prototype will die out like the rest. I'll be weak, again..."  
A voice spoke out, one he'd never heard before:  
"Weak? Since when were you weak? You made Sonic the Hedgehog go 'hasta la bye bye', not Robotnik."  
Infinite tensed at the woman's voice. She was rather soft spoken, her accent sounded like she was from Spangonia? Or Apotos? He couldn't tell, he grew up in Mazuri himself. With his... he shook it off and looked up to see a Raven, cloaked in shadows, wearing rather snazzy clothing.  
"I don't think we've been formally introduced, miss...?"  
"Oscura. And I know all about you, Infinite the Jackel. That name suits you more than your original. Now... tell me... would you like a power that everyone wants, yet nobody considers? The power to bring the dead back to life?"  
His eyes were wide, staring at her. "There's a power like that?! Yes, of course I want that! How do I get it?!"  
Her smile was wide, "Simple. Say 'please'."

"...please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oscura Character design):  
> Species: Raven  
> Feather colour: Black with white tips  
> Eye colour: Purple/yellow mix  
> Beak colour: White  
> Outfit: Sliver skull ring in place of gloves. Deep blue shirt with sleeves rolled up. Blood red waistcoat with matching trousers. Deep blue shoes (boots or flats)  
> Powers: Necromancy/death magic. Shadow manipulation. Can teleport using shadows as portals.  
> Backstory: To be added.


	3. A plan set in motion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two betrayals at the same time. But which will be the most successful? Let's find out.

Shadow was always glad to help people out, though he'd never tell people that openly; he joined GUN, the Guardian Units of the Nations, for the same reasons as its Commander. Much like Shadow, Commander Abraham Towers had lived on the Space Colony ARK, but when the Immunity Formula Project (Project Shadow as it's more commonly known), was shut down and GUN arrested or killed its inhabitants. At the time, the Commander was but a child, and knew that Shadow was responsible for the death of his family, and his best friend Maria Robotnik. He then vowed revenge, and trained with GUN ever since. What he didn't know of course, was that Shadow loved Maria, the two growing up like siblings, and that Shadow was forced to bare witness to the already dying girl being shot as she sent him down onto the planet she wanted to see. After clarifying this, and stopping the alien race known as the Dark Arms from killing the planets population, as well as regaining all the memories he lost, Shadow joined GUN. He and the Commander often reminisced about their days on the ARK, though they were strictly professional otherwise, even around Shadow's best friends Rouge and Omega. 

The ebony hedgehog was happy to help fix or save the world, even if that sometimes meant cleaning up Sonic's mess. Helping Sonic was usually easy too, but... this kind of help was pretty unusual; the cobalt hero was traumatised by the one he can take down in half a heartbeat and a new villain that Shadow himself unintentionally created. He wasn't a fool; he had actually recognized Infinite by his voice, he was just surprised that someone so powerless had suddenly dominated the world in the span of a few weeks. The dark hedgehog sighed... he knew why the Jackel hated him; he just hated how his actions had hurt someone he admitted was a great friend.

A rumbling overhead made Shadow look up, though his thoughts made him a bit dazed. Great, why was the Doctor flying around? Why can't anyone get a damn break around here? The black and red hedgehog sighed then noticed something glowing green in the evil robot creator's hand... was that a Chaos Emerald?! Those haven't been seen in a long time, not since Sonic's birthday. Eggman was waving it around, cackling at the top of his lungs. Shadow held out his wrist, a communication device hidden in his ring, and contacts Tails and Sonic. Tails answered in a peppy tone.  
"Hey, Shadow! What's up?"  
"Eggman's back, and he's lost it." Shadow's dark voice gave the young fox some pause, before his voice replied, dripping with sarcasm,  
"What gave it away? His moustache? His clothes, perhaps? Or was it his Santa Claus rip off laugh?" This nearly make Shadow laugh, but he doesn't really do much of that anymore, so it was easy to maintain his composure.  
"No, but the fact that he's waving around a Chaos Emerald is extremely interesting to me, and I'm sure it is to you as well..."  
He'd barely finished his sentence when Sonic and Tails appeared beside him. The blue blur was finally starting to look better; his eyes weren't puffy from crying, his skin was showing more colour from being in the sun again, and his signature smirk wasn't as strained, though it still clearly was.  
"So Egghead's back, and with a Chaos Emerald to boot? Fine, let's see what this is about, though... it's an obvious trap, right?" This was the first time Sonic was cautious about something, and it was uncomfortable to see. It was stranger knowing that he was completely right, Eggman was clearly getting their attention, possibly leading them to a trap. Still, they had to be sure. They messaged the others to inform them, then raced off!

While Eggman was getting their attention for his betrayal of Infinite, the Jackel was planning a betrayal of his own, so to speak. Was it really a betrayal if Infinite hid this life restoring gem from him? What would Eggman use it for anyway? He looked towards Oscura, who seemed to be staring at the vat containing a radioactive green substance; the Doctor had told Infinite that this was leftover lifeforce drained from the planet a few months before the mercenary came into the picture. He told Oscura this, though she waved it off as if she knew. He didn't know much about this raven, other than that she was strictly business when it came to the jewel they sought. A little probing for information can't possibly hurt, right?

"So, was what you said true? This gem can bring someone back to life? What is it called?"  
"The Revitheral Opal," she said with her smooth, soft voice, holding up a simple photograph of an oval gem coloured a pinkish white, with a golden aura around it, "it has the ability to bring back whomever you desire back from the dead, regardless of how long they've been in death's embrace... they will breathe life once more, in complete perfect condition. If they had any imperfections, they'd disappear. Illness, for example." This revelation made Infinite grin widely beneath his mask, maybe that mean there was hope for his... wait, stop. Just think things through.  
"What's the catch?" His deep, almost sultry voice caught the raven's attention before the question did. When she had time to register it, she laughed.  
"Finally, someone intelligent. There is a big price. I'm not entirely sure why it works this way, but when you bring someone back to life, you take the years they have already lived, and add them to your own years. Example, if a 20 year old wished to bring back an 18 year old, that person would age until their body changes to that of a 38 year old, while the revived stays the same age."  
Infinite sighed at that, "I wanted to bring back my squad... Shadow killed them when he destroyed the base we were in charge of. Base blew up with them in it." He was lost in his own mind until he felt a hand on his. Oscura smiled up at him kindly and nodded,  
"While I understand this, it would be better for your health if you only brought one back. Do you have one in mind?"

He did, of course. And it wouldn't affect him too much to bring him back.  
"...my little brother, Uno. He was the youngest in the squad, which made him an excellent thief, and he was swift when fighting. It helped Squad Jackel a lot, having him around. He was only 7. And I wasn't there. He was probably crying out for me... and I was too weak..." Oscura could only watch as Infinite's tears fell from under his mask. She understood, she had nobody left in her life either. Nothing worth living for, but also nobody worth dying for. She knew what Infinite had truly wanted in life; for the world to burn and be destroyed, and either keep it that way, or rebuild the world with a new foundation. Regardless of which Infinite decides, Oscura will keep it the way he chooses. She wasn't powerful enough to do this, she was a rare case of which her powers can cause her exhaustion and pain if overused. She went to Eggman's computer, trying to find out more information on the Revitheral Opal, while Infinite leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, thinking.  
"...hey, Oscura? I don't propose that we slack off, but perhaps we could use some assistance? I'm sure the fastest thing alive could be... persuaded into helping us."

They looked into each other's eyes and nodded in silent agreement.

If they couldn't find it, perhaps Sonic the Hedgehog would.


	4. Time for action.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could the fastest thing alive be persuaded to help his foes? I think the answer is obvious, don't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basically doing my stories when I have time, energy and ideas. It takes a long time and I'm sorry. I do also have work, so that's helpful. For anyone who has been following this, I really am sorry I'm taking forever, but I'm not going to rush ahead.

Eggman was fairly easy to follow, considering Sonic was the fastest thing alive, Shadow had built in rockets in his shoes, and Tails'... tails were like helicopter propellers. Plus, the good Doctor was rather unoriginal and had lead them to Green Hill Zone... where he proceeded to throw the 'Chaos Emerald' onto the ground, smashing it into pieces. The hedgehogs and fox looked at one another, obviously confused, but also relieved that they were right; Eggman wanted their attention. Time to hear the nutcase out, they supposed.

"Glad to see that you all saw my obvious trick to get your attention," Eggman started, his voice clear and leaving no room for interruptions, "now, I really need your help. I believe that Infinite may try to betray me... since everyone does. That's depressing, now I think about it. Ahem. But I digress, he is weaker without the Phantom Ruby, but he didn't exactly slack off after defeating you, Sonic. He's extremely powerful, and-"  
"How do we know you won't betray us? Hmm? Like you did at the Lost Hex?"  
This took Eggman by surprise. Sonic wasn't necessary stupid, but usually if there's talk of a threat, the blue brat was ready to help in an instant. Now he was thinking things through?! Well...  
"...you don't. Sorry, gotta be honest with you there. But we do know how powerful that Jackel is now. While you may not have actually needed my help to stop the Deadly Six, you do need it here. I have all the information-"  
"No." Sonic's voice was almost harsh, deeper. Like the weight of his adventures had hit him in an instant, and he'd aged. The change shocked the others there so much, that nobody had noticed the darkness that gathered, hiding behind a tree.  
"W-what? No?"  
"That's right. No. We don't need you. Thank you for warning us that Infinite is dangerous and hostile. We've only just started finishing repairing the mess the pair of you made. We'll find a way to stop him. Now please, get lost."

Before Eggman could come up with a retort, Shadow's ears twitched before his body snapped towards a tree, a gun in hand. The others watched, deeply confused until they noticed the suddenly dying tree, and the gathering shadows. The Raven hidden in the darkness stepped out, a smirk on her beak; Sonic already didn't like her. In his experience, birds tended to be extremely cocky, but unpredictable. She let out a laugh at the cobalt hero's look.  
"Was Infinite that obvious, Dr. Roboknik? You already know he's betraying you, but not his plans. That's fine, honestly it's rather beneficial. Not to worry, we'll be sending a robot army to your location soon. Ah, but I'm rambling. I'm actually here for you, Sonic the Hedgehog."  
"Okay. So what do you want?" His tone was cold, distrustful. Oscura was surprised at the animosity radiating off of him!  
"Your assistance. Infinite and I are looking for something... you're not interested, are you?"  
"Nope, not at all..." the blue blur was completely deadpan. Shadow was almost proud, but Tails decided that more information would be helpful; it looked like they were going to be choosing sides whether they liked it or not.  
"What are you looking for, miss..?"  
"Oscura," her voice became sharp, and she clicked her fingers, "and you're going to help us whether you like it or not, Maurice!"

Tails was suddenly in a cocoon of shadows, which latched onto him, dragged him into the ground, and dragged him away before even the fastest thing alive could register it. Oscura stood calmly, her hands now behind her back, which was straight; almost like she'd just finished delivering a speech in a lecture, not as if she'd just kidnapped a kid! Shadow aimed his gun at her, and even Eggman started powering the Eggmobile's laser. Sonic, however... he began shaking. His breathing was raspy. Tails was gone! No, no!   
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" his voice was broken, desperate! The Raven frowned. How messed up was the Hedgehog, really?  
"I suppose you could say... death has claimed Miles Prower. The key to his survival is a gem called the Revitheral Opal. I suggest you get researching. You have two days..." darkness enveloped Oscura, and she was gone too.  
"...you heard her, Egghead. The Revitheral Opal. Get searching. Cos if ANYTHING happens to my brother-"  
"You don't have to finish that sentence!! I get it! Hoho... I know your old Resistance base isn't far, let's rendezvous with your other pals, shall we?"  
It amused Shadow, seeing Eggman practically soil himself at Sonic's anger. But he was also worried about Tails; aside from Rouge and Omega, he believed that Shadow wasn't on Eggman's side when the Phantom Ruby messed up the world. He wanted the boy safe, as much as Sonic did. The unlikely trio headed to the base, contacting and informing the others on the situation as they did so.

The fox was in a cage, wrapped in chains. He had to admit, he was stuck. With all of his intelligence, even he couldn't find a way to escape, the chains were so tight around him that he swore they got even tighter every time he attempted to move. Even if he did somehow escape, the cage's bars were too small to slip through, and Metal Sonic was standing guard, watching his every move; Metal had no love for Eggman, but felt a stupid sense of loyalty towards his creator. However, Infinite treated him as a living being, not just a machine. When asked who he wanted to side with, he chose Infinite and Oscura without hesitation. Didn't give a damn that they obliterated Orbot and Cubot for their decision to stay loyal to Eggman. He looked as Oscura and Infinite came to the prison ward to see the young genius. Infinite couldn't help but give Oscura a knowing look.  
"You're not actually giving Sonic two days, are you?"  
"No," the Raven chuckled, "I was never intending to. Don't worry, little one... it won't hurt..."

Tails couldn't even scream before his world was consumed by darkness... and he could no longer feel anything... his last memory being a faint flashback; him in his big brother's arms before a peaceful night's sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> This "game" was originally gonna have a bunch of teams, forgotten characters and was pretty badly planned. I hope this story is better, at least.


End file.
